The subject matter disclosed herein relates to silicon carbide (SiC) semiconductor power devices and more specifically to reducing electromagnetic interference (EMI) noise in gate drivers of the SiC semiconductor power devices.
The SiC semiconductor power devices may be used in semiconductor applications due to their superior performance. In particular, the SiC semiconductor power devices sustain higher voltages, carry higher currents, operate at higher temperatures and higher thermal conductivity, switch faster, and exhibit higher energy band gap (when compared to silicon semiconductor devices). These benefits enable the SiC semiconductor power devices to have smaller circuit footprints and higher efficiency. However, the compact design of the circuit containing the SiC semiconductor power device is more susceptible to electromagnetic interference (EMI) noise.